Majora's Return
by Lapiz Goldfire
Summary: When Link is in a romantic crisis, a strange man gives him a mask that turns him into a Rito. What dark secrets does this mask contain? Does Medli have the same feelings toward Link that he does toward her? Find this story on my NovelJoy account: FleskJet


Link sighed as he sat down on Aryll's Lookout. His sister climbed up the ladder behind him. "Hey, big brother," she said. "Why do you seem so down?"

Link turned away. "I don't want to talk about it," he said.

"Come on, please?" Aryll said.

"Fine," Link said. "There's this girl on Dragon Roost that I really like, but a Rito like her would never fall for a Hylian like me, would she?"

"I might be able to help with that," said a strange voice from behind Link. The young boy jumped in fright. He turned around to see a Hylian man in a purple outfit with a large backpack of masks on his back. "Did I startle you?"

"A little," Link said. "Anyways, what about being able to help me with Medli?"

"I have a certain thing you might enjoy," the Happy Mask Salesman said, handing Link a mask that resembled a Rito boy he knew: Prince Komali.

"Um... this looks a scary amount like someone I know..." Link said.

The Happy Mask Salesman laughed. "This mask contains a dark secret," he told Link. "You may take the mask on one condition... that you retrieve something for me."

"If this will help me with Medli, you have a deal!" Link cheered. "What do you need me to find?"

"A mask..." the Happy Mask Salesman said. "It's an odd shape with purple coloring. You'll know it when you see it."

"Alright," said Link. "I'll have it to you soon! In the meantime..." Link put on the mask and felt a piercing pain. When the pain stopped, he felt a little different. He looked at his hands and noticed he was covered in feathers. "Woah! I'm a Rito!"

Aryll looked a bit hesitant. "Y-you're not just a Rito..." she stuttered. "You've become Prince Komali!"

"What?!" Link flew down and looked at his reflection. He looked exactly like Prince Komali, except he was wearing green tunic rather than a purple one and the symbol on his necklace was the same as the one on his belt. "What did you do, old man?!" he shouted, but the Happy Mask Salesman had disappeared.

"Take the mask off, Big Brother," Aryll said. "You're scaring me."

Link nodded. "Right," he said. He clutched at wear the mask should be, but he couldn't grab it. "Oh no... I'm stuck like this forever."

Aryll gasped. "Oh no!" she said. "You can't go home like this! Grandma hates Ritos. Haven't you heard what she said about the postman?"

"Oh no..." Link said. "Tell Grandma I needed to go to another island for a bit. I'm going to Dragon Roost."

"Okay, Big Brother... but won't she want you to tell her bye?"

"Just tell her it was an emergency," he said as he started to fly off. "Bye, Aryll." Aryll waved as her brother flew off to Dragon Roost.

Upon his arrival at Dragon Roost, Link noticed the Rito Chieftain sitting on a balcony, crying. Link landed on the shore he usually docked on when he had the King of Red Lions. While he was looking around the island, he noticed a familiar face standing by the wind god shrines. It was the Rito he came to see: Medli. He flew over to the island and asked her "What's wrong?"

Medli turned around and gasped. "P-prince Komali?!"

Link was shocked. "W-what? No, I'm not Prince Komali!"

Medli felt embarrassed. "Oh, I'm sorry," she said. "You look just like him..." She sighed a little. "The Rito prince went missing a few weeks ago. Nobody has gotten over it, yet." The Rito girl then perked up. "Oh, I haven't introduced myself to you. My name's Medli. I'm the Great Valoo's caretaker.

"Oh, well... I'm Giygas," he said. "I was born on a different island, but was told to come here by my sister."

"Nice to meet you, Giygas," Medli said. "Would you like me to show you around?"

"Sure," Giygas said.

After a tour of Dragon Roost, Medli finally took Giygas to the Chieftain's office. "Excuse me, Chieftain, this is Giygas. He just got here a while ago."

The Chieftain looked at Giygas and tears almost instantaneously came to his eyes. He wiped his face. "S-sorry about that..." he said. "You just looks so much like my son."

"What happened to him?" Giygas asked.

"A few months ago he went out to find a Hylian boy named Link," the Chieftain said. "He never came back... A few weeks later a bloody feather with the same markings as his washed ashore. We assumed the worst."

"I see," Giygas said. 'I see what dark secret the old man meant... this mask contains the spirit of Prince Komali.'

"Anyways, if you're going to stay here," started the Chieftain, "you should probably try applying at the mail station. We always need new sorters."

"I'll be sure to do that, Chieftain," Giygas said.

"Please, call me Highwind," the Chieftain said.

"Yes, Highwind," Giygas said.

While they were walking away, Medli started to talk rather ecstatically. "Wow, he asked you to call him by his real name? Most Rito don't even know it!"

"It's probably due to my resemblance to Prince Komali," Giygas said.

"Well, let me show you to your new house," Medli said.

After settling in, Giygas noticed Medli playing the harp. He flew out behind her. "Mind if I join you?" he asked. He reached for his Wind Waker, but instead ended up grabbing a. 'What the... I don't know how to play this! Okay... I'll just improvise.'

"If you think you can, go ahead and try," Medli said. "The song is called the Earth God's Lyric. I'll show you how it goes."

As Medli played the thoughts "^ ^ A v A" popped into Giygas's head. He remembered the song from Headstone Isle, but the notes he thought of were different. He softly blew into the pale ocarina, and it played exactly how he wanted it to.

Medli was shocked. No one in the entire Great Sea could play the Earth God's Lyric. "Wow, you're really good with that ocarina," she said. "Nobody else can play that line. Not even Link."

Giygas laughed. 'He just did,' he thought to himself. "Well, I guess I'm a natural."

****Medli smiled at him. The rest of the night, the two were playing on one of the balconies of Dragon Roost.


End file.
